the_republic_of_terrafandomcom-20200213-history
TRoT official rulebook/guide
Section 1: Basic Rules Subsection A: Team Killing (Policy) Team killing is strictly prohibited during any TRoT operations, allied operations, and on any TRoT or allied property. If a member of TRoT, or an ally murders a fellow teammate, or kills a fellow teammate intentionally, this member is to be arrested immediately. If no units in the server are able to carry out an arrest. Then the unit that is team killing is to be put on KOS status or (Kill on sight), meaning that they are to be shot when seen. If a team member is being disruptive, abusive, disrespectful, immature, irritating, or is firing shots to damage, but not kill other team members or allies. Then they should be reported to a GM agent, or a military police officer. See section 5, subsection E for more information on GM and MP. The offender can also be kicked by an admin if there is one in the server, DO NOT BAN OR JAIL THE OFFENDER OR IT WILL BE CONSIDERED AA. Subsection B: Spawn Killing (Policy) Spawn killing is also strictly prohibited during any raids, or defending operations. Spawn killing is very low and disrespectful, and makes things unfair for our opponents. If you are caught spawn killing, you can be arrested, suspended, or kicked. We will not tolerate this; it isn’t who we are in TRoT, or how we do things. We kill our opponents fair and square, and that is the bottom line. Also, some facilities will have lines or borders in which defenders and raiders cannot cross, passing these points without permission from a superior is also a violation of our rules and will be responded to accordingly. Subsection C: Respect (Policy) Respect is something that we here in terra value at a high point. During anything that has to do with TRoT, you are to show respect to your fellow members, and even opponents. For those of you who don’t know what respect is, here is the definition: “A feeling of deep admiration for someone or something elicited by their abilities, qualities, or achievements”. We aren’t asking you to marry everyone you come into contact with, but try to be as respectful as possible. It will make you a better person, and you will likely get the same respect that you give. Treat people the way you would like to be treated. Subsection D: Uniforms (Policy) Whenever you or a comrade are patrolling, raiding, defending, or even visiting a TRoT facility. You are to be in your designated TRoT uniform. If you are in an allied clan and TRoT, and are defending or raiding as a member in an allied clan, you are still required to wear TRoT uniform. You are going to have to decide wither to be in TRoT, or the allied clan. We will not have a bunch of personnel who are torn between being active in TRoT, and another allied clan. Violating this rule can, and should result in arrest via MP Officer, or GM agent. Subsection E: Grammar (Policy) Good grammar is a very important skill to possess in any group. It makes you look more intelligent and valuable to your superior officers. Common grammar errors to look out for can include but are not limited to: Misuse of commas (The dog walked down to the tree and stopped, then looked up. (Should be: The dog walked down to the tree and stopped, then looked up.)), Forgetting periods (The dog walked down to the tree, then stopped (Should be: The dog walked down to the tree and stopped, then looked up.)), Capitalizing first letters in a sentence (the dog walked down to the tree and stopped, then looked up. (Should be: The Dog walked down to the tree and stopped, then looked up)), forgetting to do spelling/typo corrections (If you chat something wrong such as raed (Should be read, so type the correction with two * (: Read**)). Subsection F: Maturity (Policy) Members of TRoT are expected to act mature and intelligent when doing anything with TRoT. We expect to see no goofing off, unless off duty or at an event that is being held for your enjoyment. If you do not act mature, you could possibly be arrested by MP. You will likely have a harder time receiving promotions, and your comrades will respect you less. Section 2: Promotions Subsection A: How to receive promotions There are many ways to get promotions. You can attend trainings, events, and meetings. You can patrol and defend our facilities from raiders. Or, you can just act intelligent and get noticed. In general, the best way to get promoted in any group is to be active, honest, and above all else, try your best at everything you can. That is all we ask of you. If all of us give everything our all, we will accomplish great things. When you get promoted, you have proven that you are worthy of being the rank you are promoted to, bear this in mind. Subsection B: Attending trainings (Policy) When attending training sessions, TRoT personnel must act patient, and respective toward their commanding officers or trainers. Do anything, and everything that you are told to do. Pay close attention to what the trainer is saying. Do not leave during the middle of a training, practice before trainings, and if and when you do poorly at something, don’t give up and keep trying. Nobody will ever get better at anything if they quit. Subsection C: Patrolling (Policy) When patrolling a TRoT facility, or an allied facility. You are expected to speak only when spoken to, pay attention to all that is going on around you to avoid danger, and to pick a rout or spot to patrol in, or guard, and stay there. Patrolling does not mean wandering around an outpost aimlessly, it means (In our opinions at least) to guard in an orderly fashion. Having organized patrols in our facilities will make us more intimidating, and effective when guarding our outposts. You can also be promoted for patrolling. Subsection D: Raids (Policy) To start, only Specters are officially allowed to participate in raids. For more info on the Specters, see Section 5, Subsection C. However, due to the reinforcement policy, standard infantry and marines can be called in to assist the specters position during a raid. The only way that you will be notified that the Specters need help on a raid, is through group shout or via in game admin shout. A good thing to have is the ROBLOX Group Shout Notifer for Google Chrome, because it shows you right when a group shout is posted. Section 3: Chain of Command Subsection A: Subdivisions Within every division, there will be a command group, and then the subdivisions of that division. So for example, in the navy, there would be the command group, containing the head of the navy and his co-commanders, and then you would have the fleets and battle groups as subdivisions. Each fleet, would have its own commander, and second in command, as well as its own officers. Now, the internal chain of command for a division is somewhat complex. For example, an officer in Fleet A (Example fleet, not a real one), would not be able to command an officer in Fleet B. However, the second in command of the navy division could command both officers. Subsection B: CO's and XO's To start, CO stands for Commanding Officer, and XO means Executive Officer. The role of the CO is quite obvious, and the XO is the 2nd in command of the CO. Each subdivision should have a CO, and XO to run the subdivision and keep things running. CO’s and XO’s have the ability to remove personnel from subdivisions, as well as promote/demote personnel in subdivisions. CO’s are elected in, or appointed by the head of the division. XO’s are handpicked by the CO, to help run the subdivision. Subsection C: Cross-Division Command (Policy) Cross divisional command is broken up into two segments: Command, and non-command. We will try to do our best to explain Non command (Low ranks/Subdivisions) and cross divisional command: At the top of the chain, we have the subdivision that is known as Overwatch. Overwatch has power over all divisions because it's role is to moderate and enforce the rules. Below Overwatch, we have our forces in the Navy, Special Forces, and Marines. All three of these are equal in power, and do not have direct authority to command each other. At the very bottom, we have our cadets. Cadets have no power over anyone. Even diplomats from AAR can command these units. Commanders (High ranks/officers) and cross divisional command: At the top of the chain, we have the department of Group Moderation (GM), and Group Command (GCOM). Both have the ability to command anyone below them, but when it comes into the matter of GM controlling GCOM, or GCOM controlling GM, the situation can get very complicated. We will make a section just for that bit. After GM and GCOM, we have Engineering Command (ECOM) and Marine Command (MARCOM). These two do NOT have the ability to command each other, they are equals. Underneath ECOM and MARCOM, we have Naval Command (NAVCOM) and Special Forces Command (SFCOM). NAVCOM can be commanded by both ECOM and MARCOM, however SFCOM can only be commanded by MARCOM. This is because, MARCOM and SFCOM generally work together. Underneath SFCOM and NAVCOM, we have our Cadet Program (CP). While CP is very important, a CP instructor has little to no power over a full time HR. Off on the side, we have Allied Affairs and Relations (AAR). AAR, has no power over anyone else (Except cadets in the CP program). They are advisors and diplomats. Even though they have no power, they should be treated and respected as HR's. Group Moderation VS Group Command in cross divisional command: TO BE ANNOUNCED, PS: SSJ4Russian is the leader of the L33t Coast Guard. Section 4: Divisions Subsection A: Navy The navy represents the entirety of TRoT’s air, and space forces. The navy’s forces are usually found in space, but can sometimes be seen within a planet’s atmosphere assisting the marines, or ground forces. While the marines are sometimes in possession of their own air transports, the navy usually covers anything that can fly. On a larger scale, TRoT’s navy is in possession of multiple fleets, which carry its forces to victory, or to failure amongst the war torn stars. Subsection B: NAVCOM NAVCOM, or Naval Command, represents the administrative structure of the navy. NAVCOM consists of the officers, and high ranking officials that deal with strategy, training, discipline, and so on within the navy. Most NAVCOM officials do not possess the ability to command other divisions. Subsection C: Marines The marines unlike the navy, does not represent the entirety of TRoT’s land forces. However, they do represent the majority of TRoT’s military forces. Hundreds of dedicated personnel, all fighting for the same goal: Unity, freedom, and peace. These men and women have undergone basic, but extensive training to reach the status of a marine. They are the most basic force in TRoT, but in large numbers, can make a massive difference on the battlefield. Subsection D: MARCOM MARCOM, or Marine Command, represents the administrative structure of the marine core. MARCOM consists of the officers, and high ranking officials that deal with strategy, training, discipline, and so on within the marine core. Most MARCOM officials possess the ability to command other land based divisions, depending on the situation. Subsection E: Special Forces Special Forces, represent the elite, specialized subdivisions of TRoT, these divisions are exclusive, elite, and fall under the category of the most respected, and skilled personnel in TRoT. These units are led by SFCOM, but often can be commanded by MARCOM officers as well, depending on the situation. Subsection F: SFCOM SFCOM, or Special Forces Command, represents the administrative structure of TRoT Special Forces programs. SFCOM consists of the officers, trainers, and high ranking officials that deal with strategy, training, discipline, and so on within the special forces, as well as those who overview, and ensure the highest quality product from SF trainings, and operations. Most SFCOM officials do not possess the ability to command other SF divisions, unless they are assistants, or agents of the director. Subsection G: GCOM GCOM, or Group Command, represents the highest military leadership in TRoT. These officials run the group, assign positions, moderate group activity, and do many other things to ensure the continued success of the republic. GCOM positions are not given to the average individual, and are reserved for some of the most intelligent, and respected members in the TRoT community. Some GCOM positions are chosen by elections, in which the TRoT community chooses who will receive the position, elections are moderated and run by GM. Overwatch officers, and GM agents, can be reported to GCOM if suspected to be corrupt, or unfair. However, GCOM members can be reported to GM if suspected to be corrupt or unfair as well. Subsection H: Overwatch Overwatch units are the republic’s version of military police. However, Overwatch moderate all activity within the group. The primary goal of the Overwatch however, is to ensure that the rules within the TRoT law book, are withheld. Overwatch is directly run, and moderated by the GM department. Overwatch officers, and GM agents, can be reported to GCOM if suspected to be corrupt, or unfair. The positions within GM, and Overwatch, are reserved for the most trusted and intelligent members in the TRoT community. Subsection I: GM GM, or Group Moderation, is a department which prevents corruption within TRoT’s administration. GM officials or “agents” do as their name suggests, they moderate. Agents will be seen at most TRoT activities, these activities can include anything from rallies, to raids. Agents collect data, and write reviews on low and high ranking officers, this data can later be used to help choose users for a position in the group, assist in a court trial, or assist with investigations that GM may launch on a player who broke a rule or is supposedly corrupt. There are many more potential uses for this data as well. GM also runs the Overwatch. Overwatch officers, and GM agents, can be reported to GCOM if suspected to be corrupt, or unfair. However, GCOM members can be reported to GM if suspected to be corrupt or unfair as well. The positions within GM are reserved for the most trusted and intelligent members in the TRoT community. Subsection J: CP The CP, or Cadet Program, is a phase in which all members of TRoT must go thru, in order to enter the military divisions. TRoT’s CP is going to be very basic, and will cover things that all units should know. It is in most players’ interests to pass thru this phase, because they will learn things here that will help in most groups on roblox. It should take the average member at least two days to pass thru the CP. The trainers of CP are handpicked by GCOM, and GM. The cadet program was designed and installed by GCOM, to weed out the members who would not provide sufficient skill or activity on the battlefield, or who could cause problems within the group. A member, who truly wants to be part of TRoT, should have little to no trouble passing the CP. Subsection K: ECOM ECOM, or Engineering Command, represents the tech developers and builders within the TRoT community. However, the engineering department will play a special role on the battlefield. These units will be able to gain access to weaponry that is still in beta, or is not completely done yet. They will also be able to repair damaged vehicles. More information on ECOM will be released soon. Subsection L: AAR AAR, or Allied Affairs and Relations, is a department that deals with all external group affairs. AAR members establish alliances, assist GCOM when choosing who to declare war on, end wars, attend coalition meetings, and represent TRoT on the diplomatic front. AAR diplomats have little to no military power within TRoT, but should be respected. AAR members are considered to be regular infantry units on the battlefield, and can be commanded by most HR’s in MARCOM, NAVCOM, and SFCOM. Section 5: Weaponry Subsection A: Long Range Weapons WORK IN PROGRESS, TO BE ANNOUNCED Subsection B: Mid Range Weapons WORK IN PROGRESS, TO BE ANNOUNCED Subsection C: Short Range Weapons -SMG-4621 Subsection D: Balanced Weapons -MRS-951 Modular Rifle System Subsection E: Specialized Weapons WORK IN PROGRESS, TO BE ANNOUNCED Subsection F: Anti-Vehicular Weapons -AMR-74 Subsection G: Attachments -12x Scope with ARVRD -ACOG 3x Optics with ARVRD -AFG1 -VFG -Various Bipods -'Ferret' 40mm Grenade Launcher Subsection H: Toss-able items WORK IN PROGRESS, TO BE ANNOUNCED Subsection I: Vehicle mounted Weapons WORK IN PROGRESS, TO BE ANNOUNCED Subsection J: Exclusive Weapons WORK IN PROGRESS, TO BE ANNOUNCED Subsection K: Overkill on Weapon use (Policy) The policy on weapon editing is pretty simple. We don't want our members to use more than the necessary amount of firepower during combat. This means for example, that if there is only one raider in the server, and he is armed with a pistol, it is unethical to use a minigun to mow him/her down. By following this policy, we make the raid experience for our raiders better, we make our base fairer, and we give our units more of a challenge. Violating this policy can result in arrest via Overwatch. Section 6: Advertisements Subsection A: Restrictions (Policy) In order to get permission to create ads for The Republic of Terra, you need to get the ad reviewed by Engineering Command (ECOM). ECOM deals with all tech within TRoT. We have ads go thru ECOM first to make sure that no false information is put up, that could make TRoT look bad. We are very appreciative of any ad help we get, but we need to make sure we are getting the right message out. Subsection B: Reviews When you send your ad to ECOM for review, they will look for a number of things. These can include but are not limited to; Good design, appropriate content, creativity, etc. If ECOM finds your ad to be of high enough quality to be published, they will temporarily move you to a rank that is able to publish ads. You may give yourself credit for the ad in the ad, just try not to make it too ominous. Subsection C: Rewards Because creating ads for TRoT is practically a donation, we want to give something back in return. The rewards that may be given out for publishing/creating TRoT ads has yet to be decided by GCOM, but we can assure you, it will be a good deal. Section 7: Admin abuse Subsection A: Abusive commands (Policy) In TRoT, we have a very strict policy on AA. AA is a problem in most groups, and will not happen here. Any commands that are not completely necessary, are AA. Also, during raids (Official or non-official), admins are NOT allowed to use commands that could provide TRoT with an unfair advantage. These commands may include but are not limited to: Teleport, give, speed, invisible, nograv, noclip, fly, god, etc. Any admin caught breaking this policy will lose admin as soon as possible, no exceptions. This admin may submit a appeal to GM after he/she loses her admin. GM will decide to void, or pass the appeal. Not the prosecutor. A trial may be held, or investigation launched. Subsection B: Proof (Important) If you are dealing with an admin abuser, the best thing to do is to take plenty of screenshots (SS). These screenshots can be used to prove that a user was admin abusing. If you have no screenshots, you will have a difficult time getting the users admin revoked, because the investigation or trial that may occur will not have any way to ensure that the user was AA'ing. To take screenshots in-game, simply press the Print Screen (Print Scr) key that is usually located in the top right part of your keyboard. We have yet to see a keyboard without this key. You may also want to take down the names of people who are witnesses, or people who also saw the admin doing AA. Subsection C: Exceptions to section 8 (Policy) In section 8, we discuss trainings. An admin may use commands that would usually be abusive during this training, to make the training go the way they plan. The only command that we will consider abuse here, would be to use the :ban command, or :crash command, on anyone in TRoT or an allied clan, and users who are planning to join TRoT. Subsection D: Reporting an admin Reporting an admin who abused is quite simple; simply send in a report of what happened to the GM director, or a GM agent. Do not send the report to Overwatch, as they won't be able to do anything. If GM does not respond within the week, attempt contacting another HR in GM, or GCOM.